Talk:Molly Weasley
I don't think the profanity quote should be in there. 22:37, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :I do think it should be changed, but not because of the profanity, rather, because its don't portray her personality well. At same, it is her coolest moment—The preceding unsigned comment was added by bluelantern (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::I think it portrays her personality to a tee. She's always... ALWAYS... been portrayed as the loyal, loving protective mother. Lord knows I'd have reacted the same way if someone tried to kill my daughter. Hell, I have reacted violently to defend my kids before...—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 68.84.19.246 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Confusing dates Given Molly's date of birth, she is ten years older than the Marauders, Lily Potter, and Professor Snape. But also given everyone's years of attendance at Hogwarts, Molly would have only left school three years before the others started. That gap just doesn't add up; to me it feels it should be larger. A little help? - Cubs Fan2007 23:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I don't think the year is official. JK has given us only the day and month of her birth - I think the year is conjectural. I'll do some checking, but it might have to be removed since it is not canon. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:31, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Bellatrix Lestrange Should we really have a section for Molly's relationship with Bellatrix Lestrange? There's no evidence that they knew each other at all, thus statements such as "Molly Weasley always regarded Bellatrix Lestrange with the utmost amount of disgust" are entirely speculative. It's entirely possible that Molly only knew her by reputation, and hated her for her crimes and then her near-murder of Ginny. That hardly constitutes a relationship; the two were basically strangers. Oread 17:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :I would tend to agree. There's little evidence she knew much about her and her reaction was mostly due to current events not to an intense brooding hatred for a long time. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm going to remove it then. Oread 17:10, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Molly and her brothers You mention that Molly was the older sister to Gideon and Fabian. Please could you give the source for this. I'm not disputing this and I believe thios true but I'd like to know where/why we believe her to have been older. As a side note: I think it would be good if you gave source information at the end of each article and didn't assume anything which is not stated in canon or via an interview with JKR. Headlining Quote Hi everyone. If you want to change the quote @ the top of the page, please don't. How it is is the quote in the book, so you should talk to the Admin. Thank you and Best Wishes, Timbira!--Timbira 00:08, 8 May 2009 (UTC) 1949? Any evidence Molly was born in 1949? While there's nothing in the books that disputes this, it is entirely possible that she was the same age as the Marauders. --Parodist 22:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Bill Weasley, Molly's oldest child, was born November 29, 1970, which means Molly would've been ten when she'd had him if she was the same age as the Marauders. I don't believe there's source for her year of birth, but, in [http://www.hplex.info/wizards/molly.html Half-Blood Prince, Ch. 5], Molly tells Ginny she thinks Bill and Fleur had rushed into their engagement, and that it reminds her of the last time Voldemort was powerful, when according to her, "people were eloping left right and centre." Ginny responds to this by saying, "Including you and Dad." This, combined with Bill's year of birth, would seem to indicate that Molly and Arthur married sometime in the late 1960s, soon after leaving Hogwarts, and that Molly was born in the 1940s. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::I remember hearing that somewhere before, but since then I've seen websites such as the Harry Potter Lexicon and the like give her year of birth as 1949, 1950, and 1951. --Parodist 13:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I've come to the conclusion that there isn't enough evidence to support the statement in this article that Molly was born in 1949. I think we should edit the article to say "c. 1949 or 1950," because while there's enough evidence to say she was born in the late 1940s or early 1950s, there's not enough to pinpoint an exact year. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 15:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : I cant see this has come to an conclusion, yet it states 1949 on the article. Has some other evidence cam up since November, or should it be changed to c. 1950? Also, this change would also be made for Arthur weasleys page too, and is there any proof that She is older than her brothers. 01:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : : : Molly graduated from Hogwarts in 1968, and at some point she and Arthur got married. Their first child, Bill, was born in 1970. If she graduated from hogwarts in 1968, and she was born in October meaning she was to old to be young like Harry, it would mean she was born in 1950 right? I don't know if the fact that she graduated from Hogwarts in 1968 is right though. --Guest 19:58, 29 November 2010 (UTC) If Molly truly graduated in 1968, then her last year was Sept 1967-68, meaning she enrolled at Hogwarts in Sept 1961. If born Oct, 1950, she would not have gotten her letter until Summer 1962, therefore she had to have been born in 1949. Is there canon for her graduation date? Wonka2011 17:01, September 28, 2011 (UTC) In the 4th book, Molly is interested in the whomping willow because it was not there when she went to hogwarts. Platform 9 3/4? I was wondering why in Philosopher's Stone does Molly ask her children what Platform she is looking for... Doesn't she know? It confused me a little. Patr0nus 10:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I think she was probably testing her kids to see if they remebered, in case they ever had to make the journey alone. That's the sort of thing my parents used to do. Jayden Matthews 10:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Inventions I believe Molly's clock telling her the relative safety of her family members was her own invention. It was something Dumbedore seemed to be quite aware of her owning and was impressed by it as well. This clock is not mentioned in Molly's entry. 23:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) now THAT'S a good one. I agree with you. --- 20:45 august 3rd 2010. I think you should add in the Behind the scenes that she is the only one in the series that ever cursed "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Arisheps 22:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Molly isn't really the only one who ever cursed; a lot of people consider hell and damn curses, just not particularly bad ones, and those are said often enough, and Aunt Marge used the word "bitch" although not in the same context. --Parodist 22:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :"If their's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup" was the quote I believe.--RH 05:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :: I do not think that "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" is a curse at all. While I am not going to check, I remember there are a few instances in which Molly Weasley performed non verbal spells. It is therefore likely for her to yell at Bellatrix Lestrange while firing at least a curse to her. Ngebendi 20:29, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Other people say damn throughout the last 4 books and most people consider it a curse word, so no it should not be noted. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 20:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Same with ron and bloody hell 21:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I do think that the quote at the top of the article should describe her, since its the first impression people would get of her.--Jj7362 23:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes many profanities, however mild, have been said by different characters, Morfin calls Merope a slut.--Avatar Courage :Hermione once called Ron an arse. Butterfly the rabbit 11:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and Aberforth Dumbledore called the three Muggles that drove his sister insane "bastards". Also, in Half-Blood Prince, Morfin Gaunt called Voldemort's mother a "slut". Not sure if those could be considered swears or not, but Aberforth certainly wasn't using the word "bastards" in a proper form, if you will.... AlastorMoody 21:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) In response to Ngebendi, people here don't mean "curse" as in curse, they mean it as "swear" or "bad word". --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) It should be noted that Aunt Marge is not using "bitch" as a swear word as Molly Weasley does, but as the technical term for "female dog". In this context it is not offensive, hence I for one believe that it's not very offensive even as a swear word; it's sort of a gender-specific version of "git". — RobertATfm (talk) 21:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :I would just like to add also that Danish translation breaks the two different meanings apart to two different words; "en tæve" meaning "a bitch" as in a female dog, "en møgkælling/kælling" meaning "a bitch" as in the swear word. --DCLM (talk) 12:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) New Image Who agrees with this? Donut4 MOLLY1.jpg|Old Image New molly image.png|New Image :I sure don't. "New Image" is dreadfully poor-quality, distorted and old (it's from HBP). "Old image", on the other hand, has good quality and a correct aspect ratio, has better lighting and is more recent. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::"Old image" is a promotional shot from Deathly Hallows: Part 1. "New image" is from Half-Blood Prince. (And there's a better version of it.) As Seth pointed out, "old image" is actually more recent. - Nick O'Demus 08:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: No doubt about it. "Old image" is a lot better than the so-called "new" image. MTG1989 says hello. 01:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Original Order of the Pheonix The article states several times that Molly wasn't a member of the orig order, yet her name is on the template list at the bottom. Why so? ease of clicking? It's obviously incorrect. 05:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : I've deleted her name from that section in the template. It shouldn't appear there on the page now. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 06:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Molly Prewett Why should this page be at Molly Weasley instead of Molly Prewett. Lily was always referred to as Lily Potter after she was married, and Molly must have always been referred to as Molly Prewett before she was married. Just because Molly's never appeared in a flashback, that doesn't mean that we can't assume that she wasn't referrred to by her maiden name like Lily was.Icecreamdif 13:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Siblings? J.K. states that Molly is the seventh child of her family, so she must have six older siblings--but Gideon and Fabion are younger then her, so in her list of relatives shouldn't it be 6 other siblings (not 4)? Pack Alpha of Europe 22:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that reference is correct in the first place. The actual quote by JKR is "The backstory with Ginny was, she was the first girl to arrive in the Weasley family in generations, but there's that old tradition of the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter and a seventh son of a seventh son, so that's why she's the seventh, because she is a gifted witch. I think you get hints of that, because she does some pretty impressive stuff here and there, and you'll see that again." She never uses the words "seventh child of a seventh child", and you can see that Rowling is refering to Ginny as a literary character and saying why she made her the seventh Weasley child. She is talking about literary symbolism~here (as Ginny was not the seventh daughter; she was the first daughter and seventh child), so I propose removing this information. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) OK, I probably misinterpreted it. And by the way, who has stated that Gideon and Fabian were her younger sibblings?Rodolphus 08:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) 1, Re Molly's use of "profanity" -- this is one of my favorite lines, very reminiscent of Ripley in the Alien movies, it shows Molly's fierce warrior plus protective Mother The source for Julie Walter saying that this her favourite line is this press conference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5don9ACZEI Emememem (talk) 12:02, July 23, 2013 (UTC) 2. The box that recaps all info (new to this so I don't know if it has a specific name) states that Molly has a Grandmother & links to Muriel's Mother This woman is grandmother to Molly only IF "Muriel was a sister of Mr. or Mrs. Prewett" If Muriel married the brother of either Prewett's, her mother would not be on Molly's direct family treeWonka2011 15:43, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand why she wasn't in the GOF film?????????? Name Change Shouldn't this page be renamed to "Molly Prewett"? I mean, isn't that the correct name? I know that Prewett is her maiden name, but Weasley is Ginny's maiden name and her page name isn't called "Ginny Potter". --SorcererSupreme21 (talk) 23:35, February 9, 2014 (UTC) : Policy is to use the name by which they were most commonly known. Lily Evans is the exception, and that is purely for wiki reasons, to disambiguate her from her granddaughter. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 16:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Source? Is there a reason none of the sources are written? TrueRavenclaw616 (talk) 12:41, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Ministry? Why was Molly's changed to Ministry?--Rodolphus (talk) 18:08, August 29, 2018 (UTC)